Yuu
Yuu & Ai is a song by Murakami Natsumi as Miyashita Ai. Performers *Murakami Natsumi as Miyashita Ai Lyrics Romaji= (Hey! Hey! It's my turn!) Hanasanakya zutto tanin Nara hanasanakya mottai nai Motto oshiete yo kimi no koto Suki na tabemono suki na taipu toka Waratta kao daisuki da yo okotta kao mo kirai janai Dakedo dekireba egao ga ii Dakara tonari de odokete miseru yo Zutto zutto ichiban chikaku ni iyou ne Zettai zettai hanarenaide (issho ni) Dokomademo GO!! Sousa You & I itsumo You & I Kanari You & I yabame You & I Tsumari ai ai ai Minna tomo tomo tomo Datte I love you itsumo Stand by you Kanari I need you dakara Stand by me Say!! Ai ai ai Come on!! Tomo tomo tomo Niko ichi! Hanashitara meccha omoro Shiranakatta yo gyagusen takai Konseiki saidai no hakken Hito wa mikake ni yoranai monda yo ne Kitto kitto korekara mo kidzuite iku Kimi no ii toko ato hyaku ko wa mitsukechau yo Dakara You & I eien ni You & I Kyou mo You & I asu mo You & I Sore ga ai ai ai Gachi na tomo tomo tomo Dakara yakusoku suru yo Stand by you Donna toki demo issho Stand by me Everybody say!! Ai ai ai Come on!! Tomo tomo tomo Niko ichi! Gyutto tsunaida te wa hodokenai Daremo ga urayamu youna kono kizuna Sousa You & I itsumo You & I Kanari You & I yabame You & I Tsumari ai ai ai Minna tomo tomo tomo Datte I love you itsumo Stand by you Kanari I need you dakara Stand by me Say!! Ai ai ai Come on!! Tomo tomo tomo Dakara You & I eien ni You & I Kyou mo You & I asu mo You & I Sore ga ai ai ai Gachi na tomo tomo tomo Dakara yakusoku suru yo Stand by you Donna toki demo issho Stand by me Everybody say!! Ai ai ai Come on!! Tomo tomo tomo Niko ichi! |-|Kanji= (Hey! Hey! It's my turn!) 話さなきゃ　ずっと他人 なら話さなきゃ　もったいない もっと教えてよ君のこと 好きな食べ物　好きなタイプとか 笑った顔大好きだよ　怒った顔も嫌いじゃない だけど出来れば笑顔がいい だから隣でおどけてみせるよ ずっとずっと　一番近くにいようね 絶対絶対　離れないで（いっしょに） どこまでもGO!! そうさYou & I いつもYou & I かなりYou & I ヤバめYou & I つまり愛　愛　愛 みんな友　友　友 だってI love you いつもStand by you かなりI need you だからStand by me Say!! 愛　愛　愛 Come on!! 友　友　友 ニコイチ！ 話したら　めっちゃオモロ 知らなかったよ　ギャグセン高い 今世紀最大の発見 人は見かけによらないもんだよね きっときっとこれからも気づいて行く 君のいいトコ　あと100個は見つけちゃうよ だからYou & I 永遠にYou & I 今日もYou & I 明日もYou & I それが愛　愛　愛 ガチな友　友　友 だから約束するよ　Stand by you どんな時でも一緒　Stand by me Everybody say!! 愛　愛　愛 Come on!! 友　友　友 ニコイチ！ ギュッと繋いだ　手は解けない 誰もが羨むような　この絆 そうさYou & I いつもYou & I かなりYou & I ヤバめYou & I つまり愛　愛　愛 みんな友　友　友 だってI love you いつもStand by you かなりI need you だからStand by me Say!! 愛　愛　愛 Come on!! 友　友　友 だからYou & I 永遠にYou & I 今日もYou & I 明日もYou & I それが愛　愛　愛 ガチな友　友　友 だから約束するよ　Stand by you どんな時でも一緒　Stand by me Everybody say!! 愛　愛　愛 Come on!! 友　友　友 ニコイチ！ Audio * Yuu & Ai Trivia * The title is a pun on the On'yomi reading of the kanji 友 (friend), making it sound as Yuu and the name of Miyashita Ai (愛) meaning love, forming the phrase You & I. Category:Nijigasaki High School Idol Club Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Songs Category:2019 Releases Category:Love Live! Songs Category:Solo Songs